Your Turn
by junetree74
Summary: Girlfriends Regina and Emma go on their first camping trip together, getting back to nature and doing things they love, including each other.


It had been decades since Regina Mills had done any art. It was something she loved to do as a young girl, something that got swept away, like her whole youth, when she became Queen. Taking delight in something from her past had not crossed her mind until Emma Swan asked her if she would ever go camping. The thought of going camping with her girlfriend filled her with delightful visions of being outdoors, away from civilization, sitting out in nature, as she used to do as a young girl sketching the trees, hills, flowers—even the insects on the flowers. She completely surprised Emma when she said, "Yes."

Emma was so thrilled! Some of the best times she had growing up was with a few nice foster families who introduced her to camping. She loved the fresh air, the feeling of freedom, climbing trees, and hiking off path and trying to find your way back. Before Regina could change her mind, she told her that by this time tomorrow she would have booked a campground for them, and they would go in two weeks.

Emma also gathered what they would need to camp. She told Regina she would take care of it—she didn't want her to feel overwhelmed and run the risk that she might say no. Besides, Emma really liked camping gear, and wanted the freedom to choose what she thought was needed or not needed. She got basics, such as a tent and sleeping bags. She even found an air mattress that sat on a frame, off the ground, for her Queen. She bought lanterns, a propane grill and all propane accessories, kitchenware, firewood, chairs, fun things for hiking such as matching sun hats, binoculars, a compass, walking sticks, proper boots and socks for each of them, hydro-packs, and last but not least, a first aid kit. All she asked Regina to do was pack food for four days (she did request six, but Regina gave her a look with a raised eyebrow, so she backed down, "Kidding! Just four days…"), and whatever else she wanted to bring.

Regina had packed modestly—two backpacks of personal items, along with two coolers of food. She purchased a new sketchbook, which was too big to fit in the backpack, so she had to carry it. When Emma came to pick her up, she was glad she packed light, because from the look of it, Emma's car was jammed full. Fortunately, there was room enough to fit the coolers, and at least the passenger seat was empty for her. She had to carry her two backpacks with her in the front, and the sketchbook. As alarming as it was of how many things they were taking, she gave credit to Emma for packing her VW Bug as well as she did. Regina's only concern was, could the car make it to wherever they were going? Emma had kept it a surprise where they were headed. All she would tell her was it was a forest campsite, and remote. Regina told Emma it was silly to keep such a thing secret, given that she had never been camping in her life, so any campsite would be a surprise for her. Though that was a reasonable assessment, Emma still stuck to her secretive-guns. Emma was confident in her Bug's ability to make it to the campsite. Regina gave her a reassuring "Okay then," and they took off.

The campsite was a few hours away from where they lived. The ride was a mystery to Regina and it was exciting. Part of the excitement was to be somewhere else with Emma out of town. They had gone on a few road trips out of town, and Emma was a good road trip partner. Emma was equally excited. When they were on the road, Emma asked about the sketchbook. Regina did not share with Emma her true motivation for coming camping with her, so she shared with her about her lost love of art and planned on using this trip to reconnect with her artful side. Emma was intrigued to find this out about Regina. She never suspected this about the woman she adored, nor didn't think that she'd discover something new about her that would make her adore her even more. She told Regina she supported her one-hundred percent.

When they arrived, Regina noted that the spot Emma picked was very beautiful, and remote as she mentioned. They made it there a few hours before noon, so there was plenty of time to pitch the tent, set everything up, and have lunch. Emma was so excited at showing Regina all the stuff she bought to make their trip comfortable; Regina really appreciated the air-mattress with the bedframe. Regina made them a quick lunch while Emma finished setting up. When they were able to sit on the camping chairs, Emma started to tell Regina about all of the hiking gear that she had not pulled out of the car yet. Regina asked her, in a way that did not hide the fact that she seemed less than thrilled if they were going to do nothing BUT hike. Emma took slight offense, as she did really love hiking, but Regina did have an objective of her own to accomplish. So, they negotiated how much of each activity they would want to do, and went from there. Today would certainly not be a hiking day, so Regina took the opportunity to draw. Emma continued to set up camp, and then prepare things for the hike they agreed to first thing in the morning.

When Emma was done and she noticed the sun was low in the sky, she also realized Regina had not returned to camp. She called out for her, circling the camp, then decided to head towards the lake nearby. There she found Regina sitting on a log, sketching a family of ducks in the water. When she came up behind Regina she saw the most beautiful rendering of the ducks: there was close ups of their faces and fuzzy butts, and details of eyes and feet. Emma was smitten at her talent. Regina scarcely noticed her presence until Emma spoke. She gave her an abundance of compliments until Regina blushed, closed her notebook and suggested they start dinner.

Around the campfire they sat in their camp chairs, as close together as they could, sharing a blanket, able to entwine their legs together, and holding hands underneath. Each had a cup of cocoa. They gazed at the stars, talking about their lives. When it was time for bed, Regina settled onto the air mattress on the frame, gently testing it out; she let Emma know it was perfect. Emma was very proud of herself. Regina settled into her super warm sleeping bag, then watched Emma clumsily get ready for bed by the lantern light. The glow of the lantern hit all of Emma's exposed, lean body, highlighting every chisel in her arms and ripple in her abs. She knew Emma was fit, but the light made her appear like a marble statue. Emma was unaware that she was under Regina's gaze as she fumbled around, then finally finding her top. She threw it on and turned out the light. Although that was a shortsighted move on Emma's part to turn out the light: she missed the bed and ended up stumbling into it, falling clumsily onto Regina. Emma apologized over and over, asking if she hurt Regina, but she assured her that she was fine. As Emma settled in, Regina commanded Emma to lie down and roll over because she was the big spoon. Emma chuckled, doing as she was told, and nestling snuggly into Regina's warmth and embrace. They two of them drifted off within minutes.

In the morning, Regina was surprised to find Emma up before her. The smell of coffee and campfire aroused her out of her deep sleep, as well as a decline of warmth in her bedding. Emma was fully dressed, sitting by the fireside, feet up on a log, sipping coffee. After last night's clumsy navigation in the tent, she wondered how she managed to get dressed without her noticing. Regina found her robe and came out of the tent a bit groggy. They greeted each other good morning with a kiss, and Emma served Regina coffee in her pajamas. Regina could feel that her robe was not going to cut the morning chill, so she grabbed a blanket from inside, wrapped herself up, and huddled next to Emma. Emma beamed at Regina. She was very excited to hike; her glee was like that of a child. Regina gave a small smile as she sipped her coffee, doing her best to find full consciousness quickly for Emma's sake.

Emma suggested they pack lunch because the hike she planned might be rigorous, long, and crazy. Regina was grateful for the hiking boots she got her. Regina bought herself a new sun hat, put it on, and looked over at Emma. Emma nodded, pointing to her head "nice hat." Emma then put on a had she bought herself, and it matched Regina's. With a chuckle, Regina grabbed her sketchbook and backpack containing her art materials, and they set out for their hike with Emma guiding them.

For all of Emma's fancy navigational gear, they got lost. But, Emma assured Regina, that this was part of the adventure: going off the path and finding your way home. Regina was completely trusting of Emma's enthusiasm, but not in her sense of direction, especially before sundown. To Regina's great relief, they did get back before sundown, and with enough daylight and energy to make dinner. Regina was not upset at all for the adventure; the joy in seeing Emma in her element was more than enough to hold back any irritation she had. She realized that Emma really took a lot of time planning this trip, which told her this was something really important, and something she wanted to do with just her. And she had to admit, Emma never looked hotter in tight jeans while hiking; her glutes appeared firmer when she climbed a steep hill; or how her wet tank clung to her after coming out of a stream she fell in, then taking said tank off to let it dry, flaunting her abs in nothing but a sports bra. It was especially impressive when Emma climbed up a few trees to get a better vantage; every muscle in her body flexed, from her arms, abs, and ass as she went from branch to branch. Like Tarzan, Regina thought. The memories gave Regina inspiration, and wondered if Emma would agree if she asked? Would she pose nude so she could draw her?

That night in the tent, Regina asked, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'd like to hang out by the river if you don't mind? I want to give you time to draw, and it will give me time to fish. What do you think?"

"You brought fishing poles? I didn't see those, where did you hide those in the car?!"

Emma laughed as Regina nuzzled into Emma's neck and hummed, thinking of a river drenched Emma.

Regina finally replied, "I think tomorrow's plan sounds perfect."

"Yeah? Do you think I'll catch a really big fish? I want to. It'll be a great dinner."

"So long as you're the one who cleans it. I'll gladly cook it, catch of my catch."

Emma blushed and smiled. She turned to face Regina. She couldn't see much of her in the darkness, but she knew every beautiful feature. She touched her face and ran her fingertips along her jawline. "I know we are exhausted, but I really would like to have sex in the tent."

"Now, I presume?"

Emma kissed her hard, eliciting a moan from Regina. Regina's hand fell to her unbound breast in her shirt and squeezed. "I think I can find a little extra energy to make your wish come true."

Both of them slept in—a tangle of arms and legs weaving in and out of blankets. The sun was hitting the tent, causing the inside to grow warmer and warmer. As Regina stirred, she smiled at the comfort and peace she felt of having Emma completely to herself inside their cocoon. She reflected on last night's orgasms they gave each other, surprised at how intense their lovemaking was, given how tired they were. They also gave no thought to keeping their volume down, as they were out in the middle of nowhere. It's as though that knowledge gave them the freedom to be as unfettered and carefree to fuck hard and loud, a pure expression of their desire and cravings for each other. She was sure that their bedding was covered in their sex, and Regina felt a primal delight in this. Emma softly sighed and began to stir. She fought the blankets to release her arm so she could stretch out and block the sun that was striking her angelic features. Regina really wanted to capture her in all her beauty. She sprung off the air mattress, startling Emma and the quick move tipped her out of bed.

"Regina! What's going on!"

"Emma I am so sorry, I didn't know that would happen!" she exclaimed and started to giggle.

Emma growled as she got up from the floor, but she soon joined Regina in laughing. "I'm telling everyone how you kicked me out of bed."

"And I'll let everyone know you were naked when it happened too!" Regina quipped back.

"I did lose all my clothes, didn't I? But so did you!" Emma stared at Regina, never really seeing her in this kind of light—stark naked in daylight. In a tent. The Queen. Her fucking sexy Queen.

Regina went to the corner of the tent and bent over with her backside to Emma, digging through a pile of clothes.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, but did she really care? The view of her perky ass was riveting, and she could see her vagina. Emma smiled and sighed. "All mine."

"What's all yours, dear?"

"The sight of you."

Regina found her sketchbook and pencil bag and popped up. "Ah, here!"

"You knocked me out of bed for that?"

"Yes. While you were in bed, you looked so perfect. I wanted to draw you."

"What about now? Am I less perfect now that I'm out of the bed?" Emma stood up, standing akimbo and completely nude.

Regina looked at her up and down, beholding the perfectly toned woman she called hers. "You're even more perfect. Stay as you are," and Regina opened her sketchbook, pencil already in hand.

"No! You can't. That's embarrassing!" Emma grab what she thought was the blanket to cover herself, but it turned out to be her tank top.

"But why? I see you and stare at you with lust all the time. How is this different?"

"Because I'm not one of your French girls."

Regina snorted. "No, you are far sexier. Now please, go back to your pose."

"Wait, did you really used to draw French girls?"

Regina eyed her, "What if I did? That was way before we met."

Emma scowled at her, feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Dear, let me draw you, let me capture your beauty. You will have the distinction of being the last and only woman I ever care to draw." Regina approached Emma and took her by the waist, pulled her in, and kissed her passionately. They both felt electrically charged.

Emma couldn't refuse her. "Ok, maybe just this once. I like the idea of being your object of desire, in a different way."

Regina looked into her sparkling green eyes that were dark with lust. Emma's consent stirred emotions into her that she couldn't explain, making her excited. She slipped her hand between Emma's legs and cupped her mound to seal the deal. She released her and backed away, not oblivious to just how wet Emma was at that moment. Regina asked her to pose akimbo again, and began sketching.

By the third rendering of her marvelous model, Regina's lust never subsided, but she harnessed all that energy into drawing Emma like a goddess, clearly finding her muse. This third pose, Emma lays still on the bed, one leg up and one lazy spread out before her. It would be the first pose where she had to look between her legs and draw her. Her golden curls were damp, glistened in the sunlight. She also noticed that Emma's lips were rosey and aroused. She looked up to her breasts, and her nipples were erect. She thought that Emma had fallen asleep, but her body betrayed her.

Regina found that she couldn't channel her passion anymore. She put her art materials aside and got on her knees right between Emma's legs. She placed her hands on her inner thigh, her skin feeling softer than ever. She traced a toned muscle line on the leg that was up, softly with her finger. Emma groaned, and her hips shifted. Regina's heart began to race. Without a word, Emma was going to let her take her. She bit her bottom lip as she caressed her legs.

Emma put down her one leg, keeping her legs spread open. She slowly started to drag her hands on her own rib cage. Regina watched in rapt attention as her two hands parted in opposite directions, one climbing up her breast and taking her nipple in between her fingers, pulling and tugging. Her other hand trailed down her stomach, towards Regina, and slipping one delicate finger between her folds, gasping as she grazed her clit, then buried her finger in her folds. She circled inside her folds.

Regina continued stroking her thighs, mesmerized by the scene before her. She could hear Emma playing with her wetness, and it caused Regina to throb and ache, suddenly feeling very wet herself. When Emma extracted her finger, Regina gasped as she watched Emma's wetness cling to her finger, leaving a trail, indicating that there was plenty more where that came from. Regina leaned forward, taking Emma's finger in her mouth, sucking up every bit of sweet nectar, clean.

Emma sighed with delight, her chest heaving up and down as she panted, "Regina, please I need you."

Her plea pulled at Regina's heart, automatically making her lean forward until her lips latched around Emma's clit. Emma arched her back, giving Regina more access, and she let out a deep, guttural moan. Regina did not lose contact; she moved with Emma in perfect sync, sucking and tonguing her clit with passionate precision. Emma lifted her legs and placed them on Regina's shoulders. Regina lifted Emma by her bottom, holding her in her hands up to her mouth. She tongued her folds up and down, distributing Emma's wetness. Regina relished in the mess she was making of her face, but sought out more when she dipped her tongue into the well of her wetness.

Emma let out a moan, pinching her nipples upward and letting them go so that her breast jiggled momentarily from side to side. She arched her back and slid her hands up her neck and into her hair, bunching her fist up at the back of her neck as she groaned, "Oh god!"

Regina smiled and laughed evilly, sending hot breath onto Emma's pussy. "God that feels good, keep doing that," she begged, trying not to thrash her hips about.

Regina massaged and squeeze her ass cheeks in her hands as she tried to probe her hole as deeply as she could, holding her breath and pushing her face into Emma's folds. Emma continued to whimper, her chest heaving heavily as her arousal grew. Regina returned to Emma's clit, nipping and lapping at it in a teasing manner, "Are you ready to cum for me, Princess?"

Emma felt herself gush at Regina's words, "Yes, please."

Regina stuck her tongue out and broadly licked her clit upward, slowly, and with firmness. Emma groaned, and she reached for Regina's hair, lightly pulling, holding her in place between her legs. "Suck me off, making me cum, my Queen."

Regina's core throbbed at her words, and she began to lick and swirl her tongue on Emma's stiff clit. Emma bucked and moaned the more firm and fast Regina worked on her. She gasped again when Regina started to suck on her clit like she did on her breasts at times—she felt that familiar sucking, and swirling of her tongue, in a steady rhythm and Emma could feel her orgasm coming to the surface. She held still, waiting for the moment to arrive, and when it did, she let out a low, slow moan that quickly turned into a howl. She lifted her legs off of Regina's shoulders, and straight into the air as her body was consumed by her pleasure.

Regina never lost her pace, and stayed firmly planted on her clit, working on her as if nothing was happening. Emma had even clenched her fists in her hair, pulling, but the Queen did not give up. She made Emma ride her orgasm for at least a minute; after that, Emma let go of Regina's hair, relaxed her legs a bit, and started to wiggle away from Regina, but Regina reached up and grabbed Emma's breasts, and pulled her back down to her mouth, pressing down on her, wordlessly commanding her to stay put.

"But…" Emma huffed, "I'm tooo-oh-ooo sensitive!" She puffed.

Regina eased up a bit on her diligent sucking, but continued to work on her. Emma was very sensitive and wondered if she could bear any more of this, or would she have to try and escape again with more determination. However, she soon felt that familiar coiling in her belly and her attitude shifted. She gripped the sleeping bag around her, "Fuck, you're going to make me cum again!"

Regina did not change pace, but began massaging her breast and pinching her nipples. Emma felt her body slack and give into this second orgasmic wave, feeling extra hot and wet between her legs. She felt the vibration of Regina moaning and laughing on her mound, so pleased with herself.

Regina let Emma's breasts go. She dragged her hands down the sides of her torso as she looked up and gazed at Emma's vagina—red, swollen with arousal, and beyond wet. "You stained the sheets, dear," she commented with a wicked grin, leaning forward to gently lap her up. Emma's exhausted body twitched at the contact, Regina moaning and smiling, "You taste like a masterpiece."

Emma took a deep breath and sighed, feeling sweat on her brow. "What did you do to me? I need you to do that again." She lifted her head and looked down at Regina, her eyes a deep lustful black, her hair a mess, the lower half of her face glinting in the sun. "Come here." She reached for Regina and she crawled up her body, Emma wrapping her legs around her.

Regina slipped a hand between them, continuing to play with her sopping wet folds, "You outperformed yourself today." She kissed her long and deep, wanting Emma to taste herself on her lips.

Emma kissed her, sucking and licking at her lips lovingly, "Can you feel how you whipped me?"

They both laughed as they continued to kiss each other tenderly. Emma reached down to touch herself, impressed with her own wetness. She dipped her fingers in her hole. Regina bit her lip watching Emma's facial expression as she enters herself, her breath turning shallow. She became lost in watching Emma's performance, but gasped suddenly as Emma slipped her soaked finger into Regina's wetness, catching her off guard.

"Your turn."


End file.
